Blog użytkownika:Harvey Beaks Number 1 Fan/Episode idea/Foo's Crush
Based on one of my roleplays, I've actually have a Harvey Beaks episode idea which is about Foo's own crush. "Foo's Crush" - When Claire discovers that Foo has a crush on someone else, she tries to make Foo jealous of her by proving to him that she and her "boyfriend" is a much better couple. Plot The episode starts with Claire writing one of her anime comics. She says to her self "And...done!" as she is finishing her anime comic on Foo. Then rushes inside her house so that she could put her comic on her anime comic collection. Then she thinks about if Foo feels the same way about her. Meanwhile, Harvey and the twins are playing hide and seek. Foo is about to hide, when she sees a pretty character. His eyes turn into hearts as he is saying "Whoa..." Fee then sees Foo and asks what's up, and Foo tells Fee that he thinks he is falling in love with this pretty girl he saw. Fee then decides to report this over to Harvey, and Harvey congratulates his friend on finding love. He asks Foo if he wants to talk to her, but Foo is too nervous to do it. Harvey is about to help Foo, until Miriam rings the bell meaning lunch is ready. Harvey and the twins come in for lunch, and then the title card shows up.after the title card, Harvey is seen helping Foo talk to his crush. Claire then comes in, and thinks that Harvey and Foo made a new friend. Claire meets her, but not realizing that Claire has a crush on Foo, Harvey asks if she meet Foo's crush. Claire then says in a shocked tone "what?", and then Harvey tells her that Foo found himself a crush. Claire then replies sadly with a "oh..." then Harvey asks if Claire is OK, and Claire suspiciously says that she's fine and she just has to use the bathroom. What Claire really does is hide under a bush, and then cries. Harvey then wonders to himself if it was something he said, and the scene goes to Claire in a bush crying and not believing that Foo has a crush on someone else. She doesn't think there is a way to make Foo her boyfriend, then she realizes there is. She then asks Dade for help, and pretend to be her boyfriend to try to make Foo jealous. Claire explains everything, then Dade agrees. Foo is then seen super happy that he has a new girlfriend. Foo then decides to go on a date with his new boyfriend, which she agrees, and that's when the plan begins. Foo and his girlfriend eat some ice-cream, and then sees Claire and Dade each having a really tall ice-cream. Claire thinks that Foo is jealous, but Foo asks to have some scoops. Claire and Dade go down a big water slide and saying their are having fun but Foo and his girlfriend go down a huge water slide. Then there are a bunch of scenes where Claire and Dade are trying to prove they are better, but no matter what, Foo and his girlfriend. It is not until Foo is able to go "Pe-Choo!" that Claire gives up. She then starts to be depressed at the fact that Foo would rather be with his new girlfriend. Claire then tells Dade that they can stop, and Claire sadly walks back home. Claire then looks at a portrait of Foo and begins to cry again, and throws the portrait away. She then sings a song about her crush on Foo. Hen A Oonski so heard running off crying. Claire decides to see what was going on, then Foo says that his new girlfriend is moving out Of Big Bark Woods. Claire then asks if Foo would be her boyfriend instead, and Foo then agrees. The episode ends with Harvey having a crush on some other girl, and he Piri Piri finds out, and Harvey tells her that he has got a crush on someone. Piri Piri says in a shocked tone "What?" Then the episode ends. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach